darkstonefandomcom-20200223-history
The Warrior
The warrior character is one of eight playable characters in darkstone. the female counterpart is the amazon. There also enemies known as warriors that are encountered later on Background source: http://www.tgeweb.com/Ironworks/darkstone/characterguides.shtml The finest warriors are born in the heart of Ardyl's forests. From their earliest years, they have to become tough and develop absolute physical strength to be able to confront the dangers lurking in their region. As children, they learnt to survive in the most hostile of environments, to overwhelm wild beasts with their bare hands and, above all, to fight the goblins and skeletons which abound in their land. They have also put their many expeditions to the various villages to good use by acquiring the mastery of swordsmanship. They usually end up as mercenaries or masters of arms. These warriors are now the strongest men alive. Their powerful, yet agile muscular frame makes them formidable opponents in direct combat. Their strength fills the lords with dread and there are very few that would dare challenge them in single combat. They stalk their enemies with the patience of a hunting cat, and can swoop down on them with the speed of a hawk. They do have once weakness, however: they dislike magic because they consider it a demeaning means of combat. They prefer by far the incisive cut and hard steel of the sword to the use of spells. Involvement The warrior is a playable character that also has an enemy counterpart. Gameplay when starting out as a warrior, the inventory will include a sword, rags, a health potion and an apple. dont go gallavanting off into the wilderness just yet though. visit master dalsin and grab a few skills, at least what you are able to afford. then, if you have gold to spend, buy a shield and a torch (both of these can be located in dungeons). then speak to garth or maria to learn about your first task. as you might discover, the warrior has a repair ability, though sadly it reduces the duration of whatever yiou repair (hence why visiting gunther might be wise for worn out items). depending on the task, you will need: 1) magic missle- recommend regardless. 2) reflections- if the tasks involves retriving a certain cornucopia. 3) magic door- for a quick escape. Whatever the task is, you can find these spells in either scroll form or spellbook form. Strategy The warrior enemy is found in the dungeons of Baasthel and on occasions Mothada. like most dungeon foes, h will appear randomly. the best method is to keep your distance and never let more than one of these corner you, as that move could spell disaster. unlike amazon enemies, warriors lack a high resistance to magic, so fire away, provided that you have mana potions on hand. Quotes Trivia the warrior seems to be a first choice for beginners. however, he lacks a balanced set of attributes, therefore making the thief and assassain more suitible as they have a balanced set of attributes. See also * Link External links http://www.tgeweb.com/Ironworks/darkstone/characterguides.shtml http://www.tgeweb.com/Ironworks/darkstone/ Category:character guides Category:male characters Category:warriors